A combined experimental and analytical program to study the biomechanics of human cervical spine injury is proposed. The program goals are to: 1. Establish the ranges of motion and configuration of the human cervical spine in the principal planes of motion and in coupled combinations of motions. 2. Determine the dynamic resistance to motion of the human cervical spine under realistic loading conditions. 3. Determine the failure characteristics of the human cervical spine under simple and complex loading conditions. 4. Develop a detailed mathematical model of the cervical spine which incorporated the ability to assess injury potential in crash environments and install it as a post-processer model for use with gross motion vehicle occupant models.